Jori
"Love me? Love me now? Yeah you do. Come on, give Tori a squeeze". - Tori talking to Jade in Wok Star. Jori is the more commonly known term for the pairing of Jade West and Tori Vega (J'/ade and T/'ori), another term being Tade (T'''/ori and J/ade') (which is rarely used). Although they seem to be rivals, Tori and Jade seem to be developing a friendship as the series has progressed. Although, at times Jade seems to despise Tori (while Tori insists on being nice to Jade), she will often go to her first when she has a problem. Jade enjoys making Tori suffer and strives to get a reaction from her, while at the same time runs to her for help and comfort such as in Jade Dumps Beck. They help each other out sometimes. Their major Jori moment is seen in the Wok Star episode when, for the first time, Jade hugs Tori. It is very clear that Jade prefers Tori over her sister Trina. See 'Elitoria' for the real-life pairing of Victoria Justice and Elizabeth Gillies. Jori Moments Season 1 'Pilot *Jade continues to look at Tori even when Beck kisses her. *Jade dumps iced coffee on Tori's head during improv class to get back at her for "flirting" with Beck. *Jade makes suggestive facial expressions when she picks Tori for her improv group. *When Tori enters late the next day, Jade is immediately aware and straightens in her seat. *They go back and forth during the scene. *Tori manages to get to Jade which pushes her to screw up in improv. *Tori kisses Beck to make Jade angry. This starts their game of arguing back and forth that goes on for the majority of Season 1. *Jade does not try to physically harm Tori for kissing her boyfriend (as she has either attempted to do or threatened to do multiple times later in the series). The Bird Scene *Jade is seen hanging around Tori, although she claims to dislike her and says "I'm not your friend." She says this in a merry voice. *She also is the first to write on Tori's dry erase board on her locker, although she writes the word "STUPID" on it so it would read "Tori's STUPID Locker". *Jade looks on happily and sometimes irately at Tori's Bird scene. *Jade claps for Tori after she passes The Bird Scene. *Jade glares at Beck when he invites Tori to come with them to get food. Stage Fighting *When Jade practices with Tori for their stage fight, she never tries to hurt her when they rehearse. Also, instead of hurting Tori and making it look like an accident, Jade pretends that Tori hit her. *When Tori yells "Butternut!" Jade looks angry that Tori didn't trust her. *Tori tries to help Jade by getting a chair for her; unfortunately it's a break-away chair. *Tori doesn't turn Jade in when André tells her the truth about what happened, even though she received two weeks of punishment and had to clean up the Blackbox Theater after a staged food fight, proving she is a good friend (or just doesn't want to get on Jade's bad side). *Jade visits Tori after she learns that Tori is serving her punishment. *When Tori refuses to get Jade in trouble, and she learns that she got off the hook, Tori reveals that she doesn't want to fight with her through all of high school. Jade doesn't get why Tori is being nice, when she's only tried to sabotage her, and Tori suggests she be nice for a change. Jade decides to help Tori clean up the mess and she makes it a fun experience with music and dancing. She manages to convince Tori to make a break for it, leaving the work to the security guard Derrick. They leave the scene together. The Birthweek Song *Tori accepts Jade's coffee, then learns she found it in the garbage. Tori doesn't tell Trina about this when she decides to take it from her. This shows Tori and Jade are more alike than they would like to admit. *When Trina says "Hi Tori's friend!", Jade says "Yeah, I'm not really her friend." and walks away. Jade Dumps Beck *Jade went to '''Tori to help her get Beck back, not '''Cat, her best friend. (which is understandable, since Cat is easily distracted and probably wouldn't have been much help and Ariana is absent in this episode.) *Tori is interested in how Jade reacted to the picture of Beck and Alyssa Vaughn. Tori knew that Jade wouldn't be okay with it. *Jade laughs at the idea of Tori being Beck's girlfriend. *Jade shows interest in Tori's opinion when she agrees with her and puts her arm around her. *Jade and Tori have similar opinions on the way a boyfriend should act. *Tori doesn't want Jade to break up with Beck, a sign that she may not like Beck as more than a friend. *Tori knows what Jade means when she says "you know what." *Tori and Jade share a lot of body contact during the fight between Beck and Jade. *Jade doesn't like the idea of having another boyfriend. *Tori wants to cheer Jade up about the break up, so she sits by her at lunch. *Tori conceals her excitement of seeing Alyssa Vaughn to cheer up Jade. *Jade comes to Tori for help. She compares her love life to a broken kite. *Jade admits that she would be Tori's friend if she helped her get Beck back. *Jade shows vulnerability to Tori. The only other time she's shown to be vulnerable to anyone but Beck was in Survival of the Hottest. *Tori helps Jade even if they aren't friends. *Tori is not mad at Jade for messing up her pillow. *Jade is the first to learn that Tori's grandmother is deceased. *Tori is upset when she thinks Jade called her a dog which could be a reference to the Pilot episode. *Tori smirks when she gets the dog to blow his nose to which Jade raises impressed eyebrows. *Jade says she owes Tori; we have yet to see what Jade has done to exchange the favor. *Jade makes Tori walk home, and Tori takes great offense to this. *Tori is upset that Jade would rather kiss Beck than bring her home. Tori the Zombie *Jade looks on during Tori's performance in rehearsals of the play. *In a play, Jade is a supporting character of Tori's main role, and seems to be one of Tori's character's friends. *Jade tried to take over Tori's part when they could not remove the makeup, implying that they are still rivals. *After the show Jade is hanging around Tori and not Beck despite not being friends with her. *While Sofia talks to the cast, Jade and Tori are in close vicinity to one another. *After Sinjin turns on the disco music and tells everyone "Don't fight it!", Tori and Jade both shrug and dance to the music. Robarazzi *Tori looks at Jade when Cat hints about the 'tree face'. *Jade sarcastically say 'why' to Robbie, and Tori says the same thing. *Jade does not react when Beck tries to touch Tori's pimple. *Jade is annoyed when Robbie accuses Tori of freaking out, showing she cares about Tori or maybe it was her job. *Jade blames Tori for Robarazzi and tells her everyone is looking at her pimple. *Jade calls Tori to tell her to check out Robarazzi. Apparently she's really upset. This is another sign of Jade showing vulnerability to Tori. *Jade's number is blocked on Tori's phone, but Tori unblocks it after Jade calls. *Jade somehow knew Tori's number. *Jade and Tori both take pictures of Robbie wearing nothing but a towel. *Jade asks Tori about her pit cream, to which Tori replies, "Never speak of it!" Jade later uses this line to Cat in Survival of the Hottest. *Tori tells Jade she doesn't have to be mean to everybody and Jade stops talking. *Jade backed up Tori when the Robarazzi people started yelling at them. *Tori gets on TheSlap.com as soon as Jade tells her to. *After watching the video, Tori lets out a big sigh feeling bad for Jade. *When Tori says "where are they" Jade says "patience", trying to calm Tori down. *When the two girls hear Andre and Beck run towards them, Jade happily puts her hand on Tori's arm and tells her to turn on the video camera. *Jade is the first to answer Tori's question about giving Robbie his clothes back. Survival of the Hottest *Tori touches Jade all over to see if she's sweating, Jade smiles at this. *Jade is the only one who answers to Tori when she says "Wait! I forgot!" *Jade is beside Tori when trying to get air from Tori's tiny fan. Beck is behind her. *Tori sits next to Jade at the lunch table in the beginning, with no complaints from Jade. *When Jade is insulting Trina, it shows she likes Tori more than her. *Jade and Tori didn't fight at all throughout the episode. Wi-Fi in the Sky *Jade enters Tori's video chat just to talk to Beck. *When Jade comes over to Beck's house while Tori and Beck are video chatting, Jade shuts off Beck's video camera because Tori was in their argument but she just needed Beck. *Tori is concerned because Beck has a cheerleader neighbor. *Tori and Jade are both enraged that Sinjin is in Jade's house. Beck's Big Break *Jade tries to stop Tori from correcting Melinda Murray, maybe because she doesn't want her to get in trouble. *Tori tries extensively hard to get Beck his job back, but only AFTER Jade gets mad at her for it, maybe because she wants to impress her, not Beck. *Jade makes Beck and Tori to stop hugging, but she might not be doing it for Beck... *Tori looks guilty at the thought of Jade thinking she and Beck were hugging in a romantic way, implying that she doesn't have feelings for him like that and that she doesn't want Jade to think that she likes him. The Great Ping Pong Scam *Tori wanted to join Jade's team. *Tori repeatedly calls out Jade's name and poke her on the back of her shoulder to catch her attention. *When Tori won the battle of whether she could try out for Ping Pong Club or not, she says "Read the phone Jade. ''Reeeaaad the phonnne''." *Jade then steals this bit to which Tori claims ownership of. *Jade lends Tori her dress, so Tori can perform. *Tori touches Jade's shoulder slightly when she performs "Tell Me that You Love Me". *Jade claps for Tori when she finishes her song "Tell Me That You Love Me". *Tori posts a Slap status update that Jade's dress feels warm. *Jade did not want Tori to join the team. (Perhaps because she doesn't trust Tori to keep the secret of what they're really doing.) *Jade looked depressed and upset that Tori was good at ping pong. *When Tori infiltrates the fake ping pong practice, Jade asks Tori if she's going to turn them in. Tori says she won't if she can be on the team. Cat's New Boyfriend *Jade comes to look for Tori with Beck when Tori hides after spraying cheese on Cat and Daniel. *Jade explains to Tori why Cat is angry with her. *Jade mocks Tori throughout the episode. *Jade is the first to be very aware of Tori's jealously. *Jade is excited at the opportunity to torment Tori. *Tori doesn't get angry, but simply asks if Jade she ever takes a day off which shows that Jade does things like this every day. *Jade was going to let Tori slap her with a sausage. *Tori wasn't really going to slap Jade. *Jade tells Tori to "Come out to play" when Jade (and Beck) are looking for her in the black box theater. *Jade is the one who figures out that Tori is hiding in the tent. *Tori doesn't get mad at Jade for throwing a broom at the tent and hitting her. *Tori has a disappointed look on her face when she turns around and sees Jade kissing Beck. *Jade could have done this to make Tori feel bad on purpose. *Tori was going to hang out with Jade (and Beck) (instead of Cat and Daniel) until she turned around. *Tori feels Jade's foot, when everyone is at the hospital. Freak the Freak Out *Jade gets mad when Beck asks Tori why she can't come to the karaoke. *Jade goes to Tori for help, which she's done several times (in Robarazzi, and Jade Dumps Beck), suggesting that she considers Tori to be her confidant. *When Cat comes in with frozen yogurt, Tori replies by saying "Frozen yogurt doesn't solve all the world's problems!", Jade immediately says "I told you we should've brought donuts", indicating that she intended to bring Tori something for her troubles. *Although the girls are described to be less mean than Jade, Tori extremely dislikes them for cheating Cat and '''Jade out of a win. *Jade is okay with a plan that gives all the glory and props to Tori to get retribution against Haley and Tera. *Tori agrees to help Jade and Cat get revenge. *When Tori tells Cat and Jade about Trina's mouth blood on her arm, Jade says "Cool." *After Cat says "Jade has a plan", Jade raises her eyebrows in a flirty manner towards Tori. *When Tori is changing from Louise Nordoff back into herself, Jade is smiling seductively at Tori, indicating that (even though Jade did the make-up) she finds Tori attractive and likes it when people are themselves *When Haley calls Tori "Ugly Betty", Jade scoffs and glares. Obviously not happy with the nickname. *Initially during Tori's performance, Jade seems to be watching her intently. *Jade cheers and dances to Tori's song. *Tori invites Cat, as well as Jade onto the stage, showing their friendship has grown and solidified. *At the end of the song, Jade and Tori clasp hands, as well as move in closer to each other. It can be seen that Tori goes in for a hug, but Jade denies it with the celebratory hands-high. *Once Tori's done with her song, the owner says "Wait", causing Jade to annoyingly ask "Wait for what?", implying that she acknowledges Tori's talent, and knew that she should have won. 'The Diddly-Bops' *Jade brings Tori a theater history book that she had been borrowing, although she painted it black. *Jade said "Thanks" to Tori when she gave back her theater history book. *Tori didn't seem that annoyed when Jade told her that she painted her theater history black. *Jade and Tori both agreed not to do the Diddly-Bops ever again when Cat books another gig. *Jade cheers on Tori and André during the song. 'Wok Star' * Tori says to Jade "Love me? Love me now? Yeah you do. Come on, give Tori a squeeze". *Jade hugs Tori at the end of the episode for the first time. *Tori is upset when Jade tells her she ruined her life. *Tori also seems upset when Jade tells her that they're not friends, showing that Tori values a friendship with Jade. *Tori is the only one who actually tries to help Jade produce her play. *Jade tells Tori about how she invited her dad to the play. Later, Tori is seen explaining the situation to the others, implying that Jade didn't tell any of them. This could indicate that Jade does think of Tori as a friend, even if she doesn't admit it. *When the restaurant lady is around, Jade simply says Tori isn't her friend, yet, when her dad asks "A friend of yours?" at the end of Jade's play, Jade replies "Eh" meaning...possibly they could be, or she lightened up a bit. * At the end when Jade's dad leaves, Jade hugs Tori; this could also mean that Jade and Tori friendship is starting to grow. *When Jade hugs Tori, she was smiling meaning that Tori made her happy. *Tori is willing to help Jade with her play despite their past fights. *Tori looks sad for Jade when Jade's explaining her father. *Tori pulls on Jade's arm to get her to talk to the restaurant lady. *Tori sits beside Jade while they are in the theater. *Jade pulls Tori into the janitor's closet. *Tori cuts Jade off when she was about to call the restaurant lady a bad word, protecting Jade. *Tori stays close to Jade throughout the entire episode to make sure Jade stays calm. *This episode, along with a few others, demonstrates how far Tori will go for Jade's approval and/or friendship. *Tori and Beck are the only ones who know about the school not letting Jade produce her play. *When there was an awkward silence between Jade and her father, Tori got her dad to talk to her. 'The Wood' *Jade bumped Tori off the couch when they were about to watch The Wood. *Jade told Tori that she wouldn't "exactly" kill her which Tori sarcasticly replied "Well, aren't you sweet". *Tori and Jade hang out together. They smash Festus' car together and have a pretend girl-fight, and it actually looks as if they are having fun. *Tori and Jade looked for the junk car together (Tori found it first but she let Jade know) *They both thought they were wrecking a dump car. *Even though it was Jade devious plan to wreck a dump car, just to beat the boys, Tori went along with it instead of refusing not to do it. *When they're pushing Festus in a wheelbarrow down a road, th ey sing "Forever Baby" together both in English and Spanish without talking about it, showing they might want to sing the song with each other. *Jade is in Tori's house, and she says she has a lot of things in her room while giving her a smirk and making a "rawr"ish noise. * They work together versus the boys in this episode. *They walked down the main stairs together. *They stood next to each other on the stairs while watching Beck and Andre's pretend argument. *Jade tells Tori, "We can do better". *Tori didn't get mad at Jade for leading them to the wrong car to damage but it could be because she knew Jade didn't do it on purpose. 'A Film by Dale Squires' *While the movie is being filmed, Tori says to Beck, "I want you on the couch." Jade hears this and says "Girl..." to Tori in an "I'm warning you" tone. Tori indignantly responds "For the shot!" She seems upset that Jade doesn't trust her. *When Tori tells the embarrassing story about Trina, you can see Jade laughing in the background. *Tori asks Jade what time it was. Jade replies with "I'm not your clock." *Tori asks Jade and Andre to come up with a way to get back at Dale Squires. She trusts that Jade would come up with a good idea. *Jade and Tori, (along with Cat and Andre,) go together to get back at Dale Squires, while Beck didn't. 'Sleepover at Sikowitz's' *Tori picks an innocent farm-girl from Alabama who is always super sweet and nice and never gets upset about anything for Jade to play. *Tori checks out Jade as soon as she walks through Sikowitz's door. She then comments "I can see your bellybutton." and asks her if she considered filling it with raisin bran. *Tori (as Officer Pedesco) stuffs a mouthful of Raisin Bran into Jade's (who is acting as the farm girl) mouth. *Jade really hates it when she sees Tori and Beck being comfortable together. *For once, Tori was able to make Jade suffer. 'Season 2' 'Beggin' on Your Knees' *Jade cares that Ryder will probably break Tori's heart when she asks why she's so happy. *Jade tells Tori that she must feel pretty stupid after learning about Ryder's plan. *Jade is seen clapping for Tori when she was onstage. She was also cheering for her when she was singing. *Tori says that Jade is bothered by the idea of good things happening to her. Jade agrees. 'Beck Falls for Tori' *Jade kicks Tori out of her chair. *Jade pushes Tori to the air sack so that Tori could get the stunt done. *Jade smirks and says, "Well that's not a pretty face," to Tori as she grimaces at her. *Jade tells Tori that she did a good job on the first stunt. *Jade repeatedly imitates Tori, even though Tori said it isn't how she speaks. *Jade warningly tells Tori that it's a long fall. *Jade is there when Tori is complaining about the stunt. *Jade says she doesn't care about Tori's audition but still looks at the pictures. *Jade gives Tori advice on what to put on her resume; Jade went to the set both days to support Tori. *Jade tells Tori she shouldn't have lied on her resume, when she had originally (along with the others) told her to her do just that. *Jade looks surprised when Sikowitz tells Tori she couldn't make it as a singer, meaning she respects Tori as a performer. *Jade gets annoyed when Tori doesn't fall the first time, so she goes and pushes her off the building. *When Jade pushes Tori off the building she has a devilish smile afterward. *Jade tells Tori she's welcome for her pushing her off. *Jade says that one of the skills Tori should add to her resume is flirtatiously flipping her hair. This may mean that she still holds the events of the pilot episode against Tori. 'Ice Cream for Ke$ha' *Jade helps Tori to look for the letters for the contest. *Jade went to help look for the Funky Nut Blast (the least popular flavor of Lichter's ice cream) with Tori, Cat and André, even though Beck stays behind. *Jade looks concerned when Tori breaks down in the Quickie Mart. *Jade and Tori are seen dancing together in Ke$ha's performance. *When Tori was pretending that she was going to kiss the boy and was leading him outside, she and Jade smiled at each other and shared a look, with Jade figuring out the plan without having to say anything. *Jade says "Tori..." in a concerned voice when Tori slides down to the ground at the Quickie Mart. 'Tori Gets Stuck' *Both Jade and Tori compete for the main role in a play. *Jade imitates Tori. *Jade uses Sinjin to try and trick Tori so she will miss the play and Jade will be able to take her part. *Jade found out Tori was allergic to bush daisies by looking up her medical records and sent her a bunch of them. She also discovered her blood type is O negative. *Tori was all up in Jade's face, nearly brushing noses. * Jade stole Tori's first pint of blood from the cart, forcing Tori to *stay for another pint. *Tori tells Jade to scare the newborn babies, and Jade then turns to the doctor and asks * enthusiastically where she can find them. *Jade asks the nurse if she could drain all of Tori's blood. *Jade asks if she could keep Tori's extra blood. *Tori asks Jade to leave when she is getting her blood taken, to which Jade responds, "NO...I'm leaving." Once she leaves, Tori leans back and looks pained. *After they close the curtain and delay the show because of Tori's loopiness, Jade says she's going to take Tori's dress off. *Jade said, while wearing Tori's costume, that she would keep it warm while she was away at the hospital. 'Prom Wrecker' *When Jade gives Tori the flyer for her performance, Tori keeps it and puts it in her binder. *Tori asks Jade why there hasn't been a prom at Hollywood Arts, and Jade says that proms are stupid. *Jade barges in to tell Tori to cancel her "Prome" so she can use the Asphalt Cafe for her performance on Saturday. *When Tori says she won't cancel, Jade tells her that she'll regret it. *Tori and Jade wear similar looking dresses (just different colors). *Jade seemed intimidated by Tori when she refused to cancel Prome. *Jade somehow put a shrimp in Tori's bra without Tori knowing. *Even though Jade has been violent with Tori in prior episodes, she does not try to physically harm her for ruining her performance. *Jade impersonated Tori on the phone and canceled the band Tori booked. *Tori chased Jade into the hallway. *Tori took Jade's drink and licked all around the top of the can. *Jade continues to drink out of the can even though Tori licked the top of it. *Tori lies and makes Jade Prome Queen instead of Trina, just to get rid of her. 'Locked Up' *Tori tells Beck he can come to Yerba, but she makes Jade ask her, possibly to antagonize her. *Jade asks Tori if she can to come to Yerba with her. *Tori asks Jade to hug her while wiggling her hips suggestively. When they do hug, Tori goes so far as to start rubbing Jade's back. *Jade hugs Tori really tightly and forces the two to fall to the ground. Tori complains that Jade hurt her spine. Made more interesting later when a prisoner pushes Jade to the ground and Jade remarks, "I like it on the ground." *When Jade was holding up a (seem-to-be) dead lizard, Tori is standing next to her. *Tori protected Jade by saying she was her friend from a female prisoner whom Jade had earlier taunted and provoked. *Jade stated that her and Tori are 'super close', likely meaning it in a sarcastic way after Tori tells the prisoner Jade's her friend. *Tori helps Jade stand up after the prisoner knocks her down. *Jade says she didn't need Tori's help. Tori responds that the prisoner intended to "eat Jade." *Tori tried doing Jade's imitation of her. *Jade looked a little worried when Tori was locked up on her own. *Jade lied and told the freakish man woman that she and Tori were super close. *Jade tells Tori that she looks better in prison. *Jade tells Tori not to let Trina sing with the others. 'Helen Back Again' *Jade was staring at Tori and looked a bit concerned when Tori was explaining what she had to do in the audition. *When Tori made a deal to the new principal (which is if she doesn't like Tori's song, she have to leave Hollywood Arts), Jade stood up for her by asking Helen what she knows about singing a song, probably because Jade knows Tori is a good singer. *Jade and Tori, along with Cat, were in the center of the class, where they usually are when performing, this may mean that they are going to have a scene together. *Jade and Tori pretend to be a married couple and have Cat act as their baby. *Jade felt bad for Tori when she was about to leave Hollywood Arts. 'Who Did it to Trina?' *Tori seems surprised and possibly slightly hurt when Jade accuses her of hurting Trina. *When Jade is mocking Tori, she calls her, "sweet sally peaches." *In Jade's version of what happened, she says Tori asked her, "why can't I be pretty like you?" *Tori asks Jade what she thinks of the play, showing that she values her opinion. *Jade doesn't tell Tori that she doesn't like the play, she just sips her coffee to avoid having to say something mean to Tori. Tori looks slighty hurt that Jade doesn't tell her she likes it. *Tori says Jade is demented and Jade raises her eyebrows and says "Oh, so you think I'm pretty and demented?" *Tori sticks up for Jade, saying that she would not hurt Trina. *Tori and Jade both had flashbacks about each other. *When Jade said, "Oh, so I'm a monster now?" she sounded very offended. 'Tori Tortures Teacher ' *Jade helps Tori by auditioning women to be Sikowitz's girlfriend. *Jade sits behind Tori at the play. *Tori seems offended when Jade blames her for making Sikowitz feel bad. *Tori says to Jade to kick her while she is lying on the floor. Jade then says "You have that dream, too?". 'Jade Gets Crushed' *Tori imitates Jade by talking like her and dressing in her style. *Tori might not want Jade to know André likes her because she wants Jade for herself, and she already has Beck for competition. *Jade dances and claps during Tori (and André's) performance and cheers when they're finished. Other Programs 'iParty With Victorious' *Jade brings her swimsuit to the party, which piques Tori's interest. *Once Tori learns Jade likes jacuzzis, she mentions that she would've brought hers if she knew the place had one. *When Sikowitz blew the trumpet that scared Tori, Jade, and Steven, Tori skittered across the room to Jade instead of behind her boyfriend. *Tori and Jade both jumped when Mr. Sikowitz blew the horn. *When Tori says Sikowitz scared the pee out of her, Jade looks behind her to check. *Jade lets Tori jump on her back, but won't even let Trina touch her. Also, Jade happily gives Tori a piggyback ride. *During the Mash-Up, Jade and Tori share a small duet, and sing lines one after the other. *They stand really close to each other while performing the mash-up. *Tori invites Jade to sing. *Jade seemed slightly annoyed when Steven showed up. TheSlap.com Hints *Jade posts a picture of her with a black eye as her profile picture to make Tori feel bad. *Jade has recently posted that she thinks "Pink stinks". Here's the whole chat: **Jade: Pink Stinks. **Tori: The color? **Jade: Yep. Felt it needed to be said. *Jade and Tori agree to do back up singing and dancing in Robbie's song about his big toe. *Jade also posted that she asked Tori to do her a favor (apparently she felt dirty about it). *Tori posted a picture of Jade and said that she looked hot. *Tori asked for ideas for what to get Jade for the Holidays, it is unknown what she got her. *On a picture named "Jade all prettied up" in Tori's Freak the Freak out Gallery she tagged it as "Jade looks hot in this pic but don't tell her I said so. She doesn't like when I compliment her cuz it takes all the fun out of insulting me." *Tori says that Jade's new look looks nice, although Jade has warned people against complimenting her on it. *Jade says "now that I've accomplished my dream of pushing Tori off a 3 story building, I don't know what to do with my life", so Tori was a part of Jade's dream. *Jade says she will become sick if she hears the words "ice cream", which prompts Rex, Tori, and Andre to write "Ice Cream" in response. Jade responds "I HATE you all." *Tori did another Tori Takes Requests and someone asks her to have somebody she doesn't like very much put glue on her hands, Tori asks Jade to do this. *Jade agrees to be in Tori's video and does not seem that mean during the video. *Tori and Jade both seem to be having fun while peeling the glue off of Tori's hand. *Jade mentions on Beck's board that he will miss seeing her play. Beck corrects her by saying that she's only Tori's understudy. Jade responds with "Yes… unless something happens to her, which it MIGHT!", and Tori replies telling her to stop saying that. *Jade slaps a video of Tori trying to perform in Steamboat Suzy, entitled "Tori the Loopy Steamboat Captain" *In the "Tori Gets Stuck" gallery, Jade comments on several pictures of Tori *Jade called Tori a "Hot mess." **Tori and Robbie; The bloody mess **Tori as Steamboat Suzy **Ship of Fools **She also think Sikowitz makes a better Suzy than Tori *Tori captions a photo of her, Jade, and Andre saying, "You know, for someone who didn't even want to be there, Jade sure dressed up all purty for the Prome." *Jade posted that it was her birthday and when Tori wished her a happy birthday she responded with "Don't patronize me". Tori was the only one to comment AND the only one to wish her happy birthday on TheSlap. *Jade does not get mad at Tori for telling Beck that he looks "hot, Dog" (it was a part of her puns). *During their "Angry Freak Out Video," Jade and Tori seem to be arguing with each other, and are looking at each other the whole video. *Jade congratulates Tori on directing a great play. Her mood was "amazed." The conversation goes like this: **'Jade: '''I gotta say Tori, that was one of the best plays I've ever seen! Congratulations! **'Tori: You only liked it because my sister got hurt, the set was destroyed, and the play was ruined! **'''Jade: '''True. But I don't give compliments often so you should take what you can get. *Jade said that Tori looks semi-decent dressed as her, which is actually a pretty nice compliment coming from Jade. Episodes with a Jori Main Plot or Subplot *Stage Fighting: Tori has to stage-fight Jade, and when Jade pretends to be hurt, Tori decides to take the blame. *Jade Dumps Beck: Jade comes to Tori to help her get back to Beck. *Wok Star: Tori helps Jade make her play amazing enough to impress her father. *The Wood: The people of The Wood lie about Tori and Beck dating, which makes Jade mad. Later, Jade and Tori end up being on The Wood and having to help out Festus. *Tori Gets Stuck: Jade tries to make Tori miss the play so she can take her role. *Prom Wrecker': Jade tries to ruin Tori's "Prome." Jori Fanfictions *Unknown Secrets by DinosaursTillDawn * These Past Four Years by PunkPoetry *The Voices In Your Head by August Jade *Forever And Always by tvfan03 *All Over Again by Knightales *Just A Stage Kiss by Well Wishes *Romance Or Something Like It by AliasSpyCrazy *Truth Or Dare by Lycanyss *Lessons by AliasSpyCrazy *The Aftermath of the Crash by TobiasFangor92 *The Right to Be Ourselves by Fruityferret *It's A Living Thing by AnimeGirl-Nikki *better than a magic sugar castle by Sirena-Lune *She Is by ChaseLehrman *Right Here by ChaseLehrman *Raindrops by AchingBeauty *Raisin Bran by IamWhoIchooseToBe *Love Wasted by xUndeadLoveSongx *In Tori's Room by PigSlay *Jade's Disgusting Crush by and then theres yaoi *Innocent by LizMcGiz *It started with Easter by xTaru-Tarux *By Definition by enajharas90 *Brave by AliasSpyCrazy *this is our song by TCeeDub *Jori Drabbles by VicJORIous96 *Jade Moves On by PunkPoetry *The Masks of Our Emotions by PunkPoetry *Nicely Played by AliasSpyCrazy *Combust by Galbert-Kun *Keep Trying by DramaHunny101 *It's A Good Thing We're Already Dating by DramaHunny101 *Lightning Crashes by stargaze29 *summer nights by InsaneBlueberry *Superheroes and Sun by professor lazyass *Is This Okay? By LizMcGiz *elusive non elusiveness by iloveyou123 *Picture Perfect by DramaHunny101 *Five Little Things by professor lazyass *So Anyways by professor lazyass *don't it mean I love you by never meant to be so cold *Knife Me by professor lazyass *Lovely Tonight by stargaze29 *I See The Rest Of My Life With You by stargaze29 *throw my heart to the sky by Masquerading with Shadows *don't let your shadow spoil the view by iloveyou123 *Fixing Mistakes by AtlasDown *Sick Day by AtlasDown *C'mon, let's keep it together by professor lazyass *You're The Reason by obsessive-elphaba *A Decision by Galmil *This Ruined Puzzle by LandminesLandslides *I'm Not Perfect, But I Keep Trying by HappyShannon *I Hate That I Love You by Sarah Myller *Demi Lovato Sucks by AphaTeam101 *You Belong With Me by Pig Slay *Jori the musical by Lucy0Diamond *A Jori Story: Tough Love by MyStoryxx *All of You by ipepsi *For The Nights I Can't Remember by CrazyRedHairedChick333 *This Far by SparksFly18 ''If you read these fanfictions, please write a review to tell the author what you thought and to let them know you found out about their work through this wiki. Thanks! Jori Songs *Hate That I Love You- Rihanna ft. Ne-Yo *I Hate Everything About You- Three Days Grace *What Is This Feeling?- Wicked *Girl Next Door- Saving Jane *The Boy Is Mine- Monica *He Loves U Not- Dream *You Ain't Woman Enough- Loretta Lynn *Anything You Can Do- Annie Get Your Gun Jori Photo Gallery Click here to see the Jori Photo Gallery! Videos Video:Take-Me-Or-Leave-Me (Jade/Tori) Video:Down For The Count - Tori and Jade Video:Tori/Jade ~ Victim Of Love Video:Fuckin' Perfect - *Jori* Video:Good To You - *Jori* Video:Stolen - *Jori* Video:Pain - Jade and Tori Category:Pairings Category:Relationship Moments Category:Friendship Category:Relationships